Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow
by Nerdymusicchick
Summary: Just a little Fluffy oneshot that involves dancing Klaine. A little sad at the beginning but it gets better. Please listen to the Amy Winehouse version of the song "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" when reading, you won't regret it.


**AN:**** You should listen to the song "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" the Amy Winehouse version because it makes this way better. I don't own these characters or the song. But it's be cool if I did.**

Kurt stands in front of his full length mirror taking in his appearance. He looks tired. He looks stressed. He looks at his reflection and hates what he sees. His eyes are puffy. He's gonna cry. He doesn't want to cry. He doesn't want to let _them _to get to him. _Them _being the ignorant, mean people in the world. All of them. Every single bigot. He doesn't want to waste his tears on the hurtful things they say. He was a grown fucking adult for gods sake. He'd been out of that hick town in Ohio for 4 years. He'd been living with the love of his life for 3. He's happy with life. Why is one bad encounter on a random day affecting him so much?

Ten minutes pass and he's still standing there in front of the mirror. His arms self-consciously wrapped around himself. His mind is everywhere. It's like he's falling apart and he has no idea why. Has he really let his stress build up so much that he's just breaking down?

He can hear the door open, but he isn't paying attention.

"Kurt?" he hears Blaine call out into their apartment. He squeezes his eyes shut tight. He doesn't want Blaine to see him crying. "Kurt?" he hears again.

"In here," he calls back trying and failing to make his voice sound nice and even.

"Kurt," Blaine says coming into their room with a bright smile that soon fades when Kurt turns around and he can tell he's been crying, "What's wrong?"

Blaine walks up to Kurt and wraps his arms around him in a gentle hug. Kurt returns the hug by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and burying his face there.

"Kurt, honey, you need to tell me what's wrong." They did that now. Used little sentiments like 'honey' or 'sweetheart.' Kurt raised his head to look right into Blaine's golden hazel eyes.

"It's just everything. I let everything build up. All my stress and something just tipped me off today. I didn't mean to cry," He sucks a breath in and sighs, " I didn't want to cry."

"It's okay to cry, Kurt."

"I know that. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to cry over stress. Or over hurtful words or anything." Blaine wraps his arms a little tighter around Kurt's waist as Kurt wipes the tears from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." Blaine gives him a small smile. "I know what will cheer you up." He says as he grabs his ipod from the bedside table and starts searching for the song he wants.

"Blaine, wha-"

"Shh, just trust me," the younger boy says as he plugs the ipod into the speakers and a familiar slow songs starts playing.

_Tonight you're mine completely_

_You give your love so sweetly_

"Will you dance with me, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asks reaching to grab his boyfriends hand. Kurt gives a small smile and sniffles a bit.

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

"Of course I will, Mr. Anderson," he grabs Blaine's hand and rests the other hand on his shoulder. Blaine grips Kurt's waist with his free hand tugging the boy close as he can get, and rests their linked hands in between their chests.

_Is this a lasting treasure_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

They sway to the music and rest their foreheads together.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers. Blaine smiles and grips him tighter.

"You're very welcome."

_Tonight with words unspoken_

_And you say that I'm the only one, the only one, yeah_

_But will my heart be broken_

_When the night meets the morning star?_

They're still swaying but somewhere in the middle of the last verse their lips met and they were slowing kissing each other. Savoring the moment. Because that's what was important. The little moments they shared in their tiny New York apartment. The ones they'll hold onto forever.

_I'd like to know that your love_

_Is love I can be sure of_

Kurt is the one to break the kiss just two whisper three sweet words.

"I love you." he says looking into Blaine's eye as they swayed to the music. The tears had stopped. Now he's sharing small sweet smiles with the man he loves. All of his stress had melted away and he can't imagine being sad ever again. Not when he has Blaine. Because Blaine is happiness. Blaine is love. Blaine is everything.

"Marry me?"

They stop swaying. Blaine looks up at Kurt with wide eyes. His mouth falls open and then closes again. Kurt didn't mean to ask like this at this moment but he did. And he doesn't regret asking. He stares back at Blaine trying to gauge his reaction. What happens almost surprises him. Blaine lets go of his hand and waist so he can bring his hands up to Kurt's face cupping it. He leans in for a simple small kiss and Kurt can feel tears on his cheeks again and he's not really sure who is crying this time. Blaine pulls away and the room is filled with one whispered word as the music fades out.

"_Yes."_

_So tell me now, cause I won't ask again_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Yeah_


End file.
